The Compromise
by S. Arke
Summary: Castiel is on a mission from Heaven when he meets a god who tries to throw a hammer in his plans.


It was getting dark. Autumn weather had quickly approached. Clouds and dreary mist sprinkled towns and covered colored leaves in the cool dusk air. Fog was prevalent in most places now, and little, make-believe witches and monsters and angels had begun to appear more frequently as the days closed closer to what the humans called Halloween. Castiel didn't understand how the costumes could be so wrong. Witches weren't green, and angels didn't have halos…he would know.

He wasn't fond of being out here this time. Sam and Dean were off on another hunting trip making progress and doing what they did best. Cass had wanted to go with them; he wanted to help and to show that he could be useful. All he ever wanted was to be a good man: do right, help others, and protect those he cared for.

He couldn't, though, because his many brothers and sisters in his head wouldn't be quiet long enough for him to form one original thought. They were in an absolute panic, and they were driving him crazy.

 _'_ _How could we let it get away?'_

 _'_ _Who knows how long it's been out there causing chaos?'_

 _'_ _We need to find it.'_

 _'…_ _to end this threat.'_

 _'_ _Kill it…'_

Day in and day out his "angel radio", as Dean called it, was in an uproar as his siblings looked for a Nephilim they realized had escaped its fate. There was no way to tell how old it was now or how much damage in the world it had caused.

All Cass knew was that it was dangerous. Nephilim were half-angel and half-human, but at peak age they became stronger than the angelic parent. They were harder to correct. It wasn't that they were evil, but they posed too much of a risk. If they wanted to cause harm and take after their banished uncle, they would be too difficult to stop at that point. It was best to eliminate the problem before it became one. That's why he and many other angels were out scouring the Earth for this abomination. That's also why he was out in the middle of a field looking for signs of something off…other than the green witches and haloed angels. He wasn't having much luck, though.

Just before the last streak of sunlight disappeared behind the tree line, Cass looked up to see lightning. That was certainly odd, considering thunderstorm season was long gone and not due until late spring.

With a last flash of light that made him close his vessel's eyes for a moment, there before him stood a broad and oddly dressed being with long blonde hair, a cape, and a hammer.

"That is a very interesting costume," Castiel said out loud. Never mind that this guy just came from a flash of lightning. All Cass could wonder is what he was supposed to be.

"Greetings, little man," this costumed crusader said in a booming voice that matched his aura. Castiel also didn't understand why he was always considered small. His vessel was taller than most beings except Sam and Dean, and apparently the guy in front of him, but he wasn't little by any means—especially out of his vessel. He was larger than most would ever imagine.

"Are you a knighted construction worker?" Castiel asked as he took in this man's metal armor and hammer.

"I am no such thing," the man replied. "I am Thor, god of war, heir to the throne of Asgard."

Castiel had met many gods in his time—most of which were dead thanks to his brother. He had never seen this one before, though, nor had he ever heard of a place called Asgard.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord," Cass replied as he now understood Thor's oddly put outfit.

"Castiel," Thor let the name settle on his tongue for a bit. It sounded poetic, almost. "Tis a good name for an Angel of the Lord."

Cass marveled at the way Thor spoke. He had not heard such language since one of his brothers occupied a vessel named William long ago.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cass asked in his deep, nonchalant tone.

"There is, indeed, Castiel," Thor exclaimed loudly, "I am looking for someone. I know not if they are man or woman, but they are biologically and genetically mutated with special, powerful abilities. I am informed it is named Nephilim. Do you know such being?"

Cass cocked his head to the side in confusion, " _I_ am looking for a Nephilim. I do not think that is its name. Why do you need it?"

" _I_ need not for this Nephilim." Thor announced. Every word sounded like he had an audience. "Tis the man, Fury, for whom I am bidding. I am under orders to retrieve it and escort it to the headquarters of my agency. Nick Fury needs to exchange words and propositions with it."

For the first time in a while, Castiel did not strain his mind to interpret what another person was saying. Thor's words were very clear and concise to him, and other than the reference to Asgard, he could understand every sentence…and he knew they had a problem.

"That is not something you are able to do," Castiel stated. "I have been tasked with finding this Nephilim and ending the threat it poses to all of mankind. There will be no escort necessary."

Thor laughed, and thunder rumbled above.

"You are humorous, little man, but to think a mere _angel of the lord_ can stop me is preposterous."

Thor mocked Castiel's title, and he could tell this wasn't going to end well. He slid his blade into his hand and prepared for the worst.

The subtle action didn't escape Thor's notice, and he smiled, "There is not a need to draw your weapon, Castiel. We both have orders from others. Perhaps we shalt come to a consensus?"

Castiel eyed Thor, looking for any hint of a lie, "That is not something one would expect to hear from a god of war."

"Once upon a time I would have seen your blade as an invitation and accepted," Thor explained, "but that was long ago, and a wise leader does not commit to violence as a primary resort."

Castiel understood, "What terms are you willing to suggest for compromise?"

"You say, Castiel, that this Nephilim is a threat," Thor reiterated. "However, you know not this being from Adam."

"Actually—"

Thor ignored Cass' interruption, proud that he had made a human reference that both he and Castiel had understood, "Power does not equate to evil. You seem unthreatening, yet I know you have power; I can see your wings and know you are what you say. How do you know the being you are hunting is indeed a monster? I am a god of war. I am powerful, but I am one piece of a bigger picture that makes peace from chaos, good from evil. Power and purity have potential to co-exist. I can help that being help others. Simply allow me to do so."

Castiel knew Thor had a point, but he still had doubts, "How are you certain this Nephilim is not already evil?"

"I am not," Thor said. "Therefore, my compromise is this: we find this Nephilim together. We shall evaluate the behavior of it. If it is good—or at least redeemable—you, without quarrel, allow me to take this Nephilim to S.H.I.E.L.D. so they can help the world, just as you are doing. If it is inherently evil, not only will I step aside for you to eliminate this threat, I will help you if so you prefer."

Cass pondered Thor's words. It seemed very honest of him to try and conduct an agreement between the two. Cass knew it was an act of a good man more so than a good ruler, and for that he was grateful. He knew full well that Thor could have simply disregarded all of it and fought Cass where they stood…and he probably would have won. A god versus a vessel was not a fair fight, in the least.

"Thor, god of war," Cass said as he looked at his new hunting partner, "I accept your terms. Now let's find that Nephilim."

Thor smiled, "Good man."

Castiel had no idea what he was going to do about the angels in his head or what they were going to do when they realized he was out of line and deliberately disobeying orders. It wasn't the act of a good leader—a good ruler, and he knew that.

At the same time, though, he didn't care. He didn't want to kill a Nephilim for just being a Nephilim. Most beings could not help what they were, and Thor was right: power doesn't equal evil. If this Nephilim was good, he could only imagine how much peace it could bring to the world.

All Castiel knew for sure was that, right then, he was a good man, and that's all he ever wanted to be.


End file.
